Trexler Family/Trivia
A list of schools the quadruplets, Pat, Christopher, Maureen and Lorrie, have been expelled from: #Avent School for using profane language and the hazing incident #Chapman's Private School #German International School Boston #Blackstone Elementary School for vandalizing the school walls #International School of Boston #Tynan Elementary School for completely trashing the classroom #Love & Learn Preschool for assaulting the staff #Little Scholars' Workshop for attacking the teacher #Goodwill Mellon Academy for racism (bullying children with a different color on their skin than them) #South Boston Head Start #Chinese Church Head Start for setting the classroom on fire #Excel Academy for writing down inappropriate words on a few pieces of paper and plagiarism #Kids Are People School for bringing four firearms to school and threatening to kill the teacher #Jeffries Point Nursery School for beheading dolls which belong to some girls #Old South Pre-School #Ptac Academy of Excellence #Olph Mission Grammar School for throwing books at their teacher and throwing cherry bombs at the playground #Boston University Children's Center #St. Mary School for continuous disobedience #Bradley Elementary School #Beacon Hill Nursery School #Our Lady of Grace School #Bridge Children's Center for bullying a physically handicapped child #John Witnthrop School #St. Anthony School #Boston Children's School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria #Park Street School for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet #Kingsley Montessori School #British School in Boston for flashing out their private parts to their classmates and committing sexual misconduct on fellow students the opposite gender of themselves #Boston Adult Technical Academy #East Boston Central Catholic School #East Boston Montessori School #Josiah Quincy Elementary School for harming fellow classmates with thrown rocks at recess #Spruce Street Nursery School #St. Rose School #Twelfth Baptist Christian Preschool for stealing money from the collection plate #Boston Children's School Annex for bullying their 20 fellow classmates, who each won a prize in the school carnival raffle, and the quadruplets didn't #Tynan Elementary School #St. Augustine Elementary School #East Boston Ecc for bullying other kids #St. Peter's Academy for scratching the principal's face very hard and the hazing incident #Park Street School #St. John School for stealing #St. Brigid School #Eagle Heights Academy #Adams Elementary School #James Condon Elementary School #St. Mary Star of the Sea School #Happy Day Nursery #Gate of Heaven Elementary School A list of daycare centers the quadruplets have been expelled from: #Learn & Play Day Care Center for blowing up a portion of it with a cherry bomb #Patti-Cake Day Care Center #Lena Park Day Care for tipping over the furniture and bullying other children #Boston College Child Center #Ellis Memorial Child Care Center for beheading dolls displayed for show and tell #Tiny Tots Learning Center #Shining Star Day Care #Brookview House Day Care for lashing out at their teacher #Kangaroo's Pouch Day Care #Kids Palace Day Care #Kid's First Day Care & Learning Center #Tarrt's Day Care Center #Pride N Joy Day Care #ABC-123 Child Care Center #Bridge Children's Center #Little Folks Community Day Care #John Hancock Child Care Center Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from Category:Trivia with List of Daycares children have been kicked out of